Kismet
by unspokenmind
Summary: Harvey Specter had been in a few serious relationships: a relationship with Kenza Diouri being one of them. Unfortunately, they had to break up. It had taken Harvey a long time to recover from it. Now, almost four years later Kenza is back in NYC with two things that will turn Harvey's life upside down: Kenza's terminal illness and their son, whom Harvey didn't know about.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All credit goes to their rightful owners. Suits does not belong to me.

**Summary**: Harvey Specter had been in a few serious relationships: a relationship with Kenza Diouri being one of them. Due to the cards life dealt them, they had to go their seperate ways. It had taken Harvey a long time to recover from that heartbreak. Now, almost four years later Kenza is back in New York Citywith two things that will turn Harvey's life upside down: Kenza's terminal illness and their son, whom Harvey didn't know about.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

''Hello?'' Donna picks up the phone, carelessly sideglancing at the number as she's too busy typing on the computer. No one answers. It's completely silent.

It catches Donna's attention, she drops her work on the computer and concentrates on the person who's on the other line.

''Hello?'' She repeats again. This time, she can hear someone sighing deeply. ''Donna?'' The feminine voice says back.

Donna freezes for a moment, her mouth agape. She looks at Harvey from the corner of her eye. He's talking to Mike in his office and he doesn't notice her looking. Neither of them do.

''Kenza?'' Donna finally responds to the voice she knows so well.

''It's me,'' Kenza laughs a little, but they can't both hear it's not genuine. Donna doesn't know what to say.

What is there to say to a person who's your boss' ex and who had been one of your favorite people, but you had to end the friendship?

What did you say to someone who you hadn't spoken to in almost four years?

Donna tries to think of something, but her mind can't come up with anything and her mouth stays still - which doesn't happen often.

Kenza recovers from the silence though. ''I'm just gonna go ahead and get this out, I was wondering if there's anyway I can meet Harvey, as soon as possible? Preferably at some restaurant and not at his office,'' she says and it just feels so strange to Donna.

This was the girl who used to be her god damn best friend, the one she would have sleepovers with, pour her heart out to and talk shit about Harvey in the kindest manner.

But still, Harvey was Harvey and when they broke up Donna had to stay with him. She knew that they both ended it on mostly good terms, but Kenza wasn't around when Harvey fell in to a spiral of sadness. Donna was.

''Why now?'' Donna finds herself thinking out loud. It comes out ruder than intended. ''If only I could tell you, Donna.''

Donna's not sure, maybe she's imagining it. She probably is, but she thinks she hears Kenza sob.

It's nothing you usually would attribute to Kenza. A women of steel and utmost positivity.

But a lot can change in a matter of four years, hell, Donna knows it.

''Please, Donna. It's an emergency.''


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my fictional characters. All credit goes to their rightful owners. Suits does not belong to me.

* * *

Harvey storms past Donna as he heads for his office. Donna, as she always does when she's concerned about him, drops her work and rushes after him.

Today was the day Harvey was supposed to meet up with Kenza in Central Park during his lunch hours. Judging from his haste and stern face, Donna suspects it didn't go well.

Instead of sitting down in his chair, Harvey paces in his room. He's aware of Donna's presence, she's so close he can feel her warmth.

''What happened?'' Donna asks calmly.

Harvey turns around and it's just then Donna realizes how genuinely upset he looks. His jaw is locked, she can almost hear the shattering of his teeth against each other. For a second, Donna gets scared.

She can't seem to think of anything Kenza would do to upset Harvey this much. He's visibly angry, but beneath it she can see how sad he is as well.

''She stood me up!'' Harvey yells and Donna stands firm, doesn't budge. ''She didn't even come!'' Harvey continues as he walks away, his back turned towards Donna and the only thing she can see is how he's angrily throwing up his hands as he continues to yell.

''I waited for a whole hour! A whole damn hour! A call or a simple text saying 'hey, I can't come' would do, but no, nothing.''

Donna knows that had it been anyone, anyone other than Kenza, Harvey would've give them a maximum of fifteen minutes to show up.

A second past fifteen minutes and he'd leave, but for Kenza... For Kenza he had waited an hour and she hadn't showed up.

For some odd reason, Donna feels betrayed as well. She doesn't know why she says it, if it's to try to defend Kenza or if it's something to calm Harvey down and comfort both of them.

''Maybe she freaked out, she got scared.''

Harvey turns around and he still has that angry look on his face and Donna immediately regrets what she said for the both of them.

''She freaked out? She got scared?'' Harvey asks rhetorically. ''She has nothing to be scared of. She just doesn't know what the hell it is she wants. Things get a bit uncomfortable and she bails, that what she does. She leaves.''

Donna says nothing. She knows this is more than Kenza not showing up to a meeting she had set up herself.

Soon enough Harvey calms down and returns to his work like none of it ever happened. He pretends he didn't spend the night before this day restless and worried, yet eager to see the face of the person he holds so dear even after all these years.

Donna returns to her work as well, but not before looking up on Kenza Diouri. Donna finds out that she's quit her job in Washington - the job that was the final chapter of Harvey's and Kenza's relationship and the final chapter of Donna's and Kenza's friendship.

Donna also happens to find an address in New York City which belongs to Kenza Diouri.

Donna swallows the lump that's growing in her throat. She's starting to get suspicious.

Nothing seems to make sense to her. Kenza would never quit her job, she would never sound so vulnerable as she did when they talked on the phone and she wouldn't ditch Harvey like that, especially not when she had clearly stated it was an urgency for her to meet him.

And it sure as hell didn't make any sense that she had moved back to New York City.

So when Donna's shift ended, she took a great look at Harvey before leaving the building.

For others he might look the same, but Donna could see how the mention and the thought of Kenza being back in his life had effected him.

He had gotten his hopes up only to have them crumbling up in front of him within seconds.

So maybe what Donna did next was for Harvey or for herself or maybe for the both of them.

She goes to Kenza's place. She doesn't expect to feel as jittery as she does after she knocks on the door. When the door opens, Donna's convinced she has forgotten how to breathe, until her brain starts working again and she realizes that the person in front of her is indeed not Kenza.

The woman stands in the doorway and stares at Donna. Her blonde curls trails down her shoulders and her brown eyes twinkles as she waited for Donna to say something.

''Um, hi. I'm sorry,'' Donna says. ''I must've gotten the wrong door. I was going to a friend's house so. She moved and it's a new address.'' Donna plasters a wide smile on her face that is as fake as it can get.

She's about to excuse herself and leave when they're accompanied by someone else. Donna first hears the excited voice and then she sees the person who the voice belongs to.

''Aunt Sophia!'' A little boy shouts as he's skipping towards the blond woman. The woman turns towards him as well.

The sight of the little boy makes Donna freeze for a moment. The boy has some of the exact same features that reminds Donna of two people she knows.

''Who is it?'' The boy asks shyly as he stares at Donna who can't help but do the same.

He has great curls on his head that reminds Donna of Kenza's baby pictures, the color of his skin is darker than Harvey's and lighter than Kenza's. He has without a doubt plumper lips than Harvey but the curve of his lips reminds Donna so much of Harvey's when Harvey smiles and the only feature that assures Donna that what she's thinking doesn't sound so ludacris is the boy's eyes.

His eyes are exactly like Harvey's.

Donna thinks she can almost see Harvey in them.

She wants to reply to the woman who's asking her questions, but Donna can't even move. She doesn't know what to say, not to mention she didn't even hear the questions.

She's just about to turn and leave, because none of this shit makes any sense when yet another person comes to the door.

Like the boy, the third person wonders the same. ''Who's at the door?'' She asks and this time... this time Donna recognizes both the voice and the person herself.

Kenza stops walking.

She just stands there, staring at Donna.

Her eyes start watering as she breathes, ''Donna.''

The little boy turns to look at Kenza and says a three letter word that confirms Donna's speculations.

''Mom,'' he says.

Kenza breaks the stare as she glances at her son, taking him up in to her arms. She walks towards Donna.

''Donna, can we please talk?'' She says and once again, her voice sounds so different from what Donna's used to.

Donna wants to be mad at Kenza, she does and she has every right to, but she can't. Her heart softens just at the sight of her. Donna nods her head, but she doesn't move.

She feels paralyzed.

Kenza talks to the boy, her son... her son, and convinces him to play with aunt Sophia as she needs to talk to her friend Donna. She explains it so easily.

Sophia and the boy are gone and now it's just Kenza and Donna. The two old best friends.

''Come on in,'' Kenza says as she slightly pulls at Donna's arm. ''I'm gonna get you a glass of water, okay, because you look pale.''

Donna nods as she walks through the hallway and in to the living room. It's simplistic, the fashion of the room screams Kenza's name, but then there are toys on the floor and children's book.

Kenza returns with the glass of water when Donna had just taken off her coat. Kenza hands her the water and grabs the coat off her hands. ''Take a seat,'' Kenza says.

Once Donna has taken a few sips, she's finally returned to herself. She manages to build a wall between the two of them. ''Are we really going to act like nothing happened between us? You know... that we didn't talk for five whole years?''

Kenza just nods her head. ''I... I know, Donna. I'm so sorry. I have so much to tell you and it's just... I really don't know where to start.''

''Well I know, we can start off by why you ditched Harvey today? You call and say it's an emergency and then you don't show up.'' Donna knows she doesn't sound nice at all, but she can't sugercoat any of the things that's in her mind right now.

Kenza seems nervous. ''I got sick,'' she answers.

''So sick you couldn't even text or call?'' Donna fires back. Kenza seems to realize her snarky tone and doesn't let it go, she gets defensive as well. ''I don't have his number.''

''Still not an excuse, Kenza.''

''I'm not making any damn excuses, Donna! I'm telling the truth!'' Donna wasn't prepared for Kenza to raise her voice.

''What the hell is going on, Kenza? You show up after five years, you make a call and say it's an emergency yet you don't show up, I find out you quit your job and you live in New York City and on top of it all you have a kid,'' Donna emphasizes at the end.

''A kid who looks eerily like...'' Donna doesn't say his name. Donna doesn't say Harvey, but judging by the guilty look on Kenza's face, she understands.

''It's a long story, but I promise you, Donna... I promise you I'm gonna tell you everything from the very beginning.''

* * *

It's almost four am and I haven't proof read this, I'm sorry!


	3. Chapter 2

Donna holds her heels in her right hand, with her index finger hooked through the ankle straps, and walks over to her desk. She throws her shoes in her bottom drawer and pulls out her emergency flats she keeps at the office.

She didn't go home last night. Kenza hadn't been joking when she said she would tell Donna everything.

Donna hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, she spent the whole night with Kenza; listening to her, being angry at her, questioning her, to even laughing and crying withher. It almost felt like nothing had changed.

As Donna waits for Harvey to walk in through the doors, or anyone else who works here for the matter, she dwells back to all the things Kenza had spilled last night.

Donna had walked in there, expecting herself to raise hell and make Kenza drown in guilt, but it didn't work. Not when she had laid eyes on the boy who was a picture perfect mix of both Harvey and Kenza.

"I'm sick, Donna. I don't have long. If it wasn't for him," Kenza took a small pause, eyes wandering to the small figure of a boy sleeping peacefully in her lap. She caressed his cheek in the tenderest way only a mother could. "I would've given up a long time ago. I'm here now 'cause I owe it to him; I owe it to my boy to give him his family when I'm not around."

Donna's mind is far away that she actually startles and jumps in her seat when someone waves a hand in front of her face.

Her eyes adjust to the figure, the blurriness disappearing from her eyes.

"Earth to Donna," Harvey jokes, smile on his face, the dents of a dimple in play. Donna thinks back to the dimples of the kid last night. Harvey's kid.

"Hey," Donna responds, her voice sounding "We need to talk. Your office." Donna stands up.

The smile wipes clear off of Harvey's face, a worried expression covering it now.

Harvey starts to make his walk to the office, holding the door up for Donna and only closing it after she's in.

She sees the way he notices that she's wearing the same dress from yesterday. She never wears anything twice, and especially not twice in a row.

Donna turns around and this time Harvey realizes how glossy her eyes are. There are bags under her eyes and she seems paler than usual.

"Are you alright?" Harvey shoots quickly, hurrying over to her, both of his hands on each of her arms.

"I'm fine," Donna tries a half-smile, her hand falling over Harvey's, giving it a gentle squeeze. ''I just didn't get much sleep.''

''Why not?'' Harvey asks, and there's still a small worried crease between his eyes.

''Well,'' Donna begins, shrugging softly out of Harvey's grip. ''After you told me what happened with you and Kenza, I went to see her. I was so angry for how she made you feel, Harvey.''

Donna watches as Harvey's expression changes in to something stony and cold. Before he can accuse her of anything, because she knows Harvey like she knows the back of her hand. ''You're my friend, and she used to be one too. I wasn't out of place going there last night.''

Harvey's eyes darken and Donna finds herself hurling out the words.

''She's dying.''

All color drains his face; he pales as he puts his hand on to the desk beside him to balance himself. He doesn't say anything though.

His lips are a thin line and his eyes are round and lost. Donna walks over to him slowly; she doesn't want him to back away. She knows how closed off Harvey can be, especially in times of emotional adversities.

''Harvey…'' She says it quietly as she inches closer to him.

''She abandons me, _us _and only comes back right before she's gonna leave us for good,'' Harvey says bitterly.

When he looks up Donna sees the unshed tears in his eyes that hold none of the venom his voice does. ''I know you're upset, I get it. But… this is something, the only thing you can't blame her for, Harvey.''

He scoffs, pushes away from the desk and runs a hand through his hair and faces away from Donna. He runs a hand across his face, his shoulders are tense.

''And that's not everything. wanted to meet you yesterday to talk about many things, but she fell ill and just didn't know how to tell you that something like that came up,'' Donna explains.

''I don't think we have anything to talk about,'' Harvey responds sharply.

''I get that you're upset, but stop being an asshole. She's coming by after you've finished for the day.''

She walks up to him, rests a hand on his shoulder and gives him a gentle squeeze. ''I'll always be here for you. I chose you then and I choose you now,'' Donna says right before she exits Harvey's office.


End file.
